History of wolves
by ReadAlert
Summary: A one-shot story about how the wolves in "Wolf's rain" gain the ability to shift into humans.


**History of wolves**

* * *

Somewhere in a peaceful forest up in the mountains a large black wolf was sitting on a rock and looked at his territory one last time because the preys was running out and it was now time to move to a new land.

While he was relaxing he thought back of his life when he was a human by the name Harry Potter.

It all started at the end of his fifth school-year when he overheard a conversation from his so-called friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville who were talking about how all his life was a lie and manipulation planned by Albus Dumbledore himself.

They talked about how he were supposed to die by the hands of Voldemort so Dumbledore could defeat him and become the saivor of the wizarding world and how his false friends actually were paid to spy on him under the old man's order.

And when the Order threatened his relatives to behave at the King's Cross his uncle started to beat him up when they got back to thier house and Harry's magic reacted to the threat by transform him into a gigantig black wolf who attacked Vernon and ran out through the back-door and in to the closest forest.

It was at first very hard to fit in in the wildness but after a few months he managed to catch some rabbits and then much bigger preys and by that became a real wolf and he also changed his name to Dark-Fang.

He also noticed he were a very unusual wolf as he could jump up to very high places even jump down from a height of six meters and also that the full-moon both gave him strength and energy and healed him from all kind of wounds and neither did he felt hungry.

A time later he ran into a female-wolf named Grey-Tail.

They teamed up and became traveling-companions and traveled up in the mountains were they settled down and after a while became mates.

But while they were mating Dark-Fang felt a growing pain in his head and as he came in Grey-Tail he let out a loud cry of pain and all the sudden black smoke bursted out of him that took the shape of a demonic face before it was desolved.

Dark-Fang didn't have time to catch his breath before he felt a change in his body and suddenly he and Grey-tail had become two humans in doggy-style position.

Dark-Fang looked like he used to be with his messy black hair and green eyes but he had neither glasses or the scar above his right eye and his physique had become much taller with a muscular, but lean figure and he looked to be around nineteen years old and he were dressed in a blue hoodie under a navy-blue sailor-coat, fading jeans and black hiking boots.

Grey-tail became a tall and beautiful girl that looked to be around twenty-three years old with a round and smooth face with brown wavy hair that reached to the end of her neck, squinting blue eyes and a wide mouth and were dressed in a black roll-neck sweater under a green hunter-jacket, blue jeans and cream-white sheepskin boots.

Grey-Tail was of course shocked but when she heard about her mate's history she accepted her new shape as a gift and she also noticed she like Dark-Fang was agile to jump high and got strengh and energy from the full-moon.

After a time Grey-Tail gave birth to two puppies, Whisker and Moon-Eye, who then transformed into two human-babies.

Whisker had Dark-Fang's eyes and hair and and Moon-Eye had his mothers eyes and and brown hair.

Back to the present Dark-Fang took his human-shape were he now sat and let out a sigh.

Just then he heard someone coming towards him.

He turned around and saw Grey-Tail in her human-shape smiling at him.

"Are you alright, honey?" she asked.

Dark-Fang rose up and walked to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Yeah, Grey-Tail, I'm perfectly alright, I was just taking one last look at the land before we move," he said warmly with his now deeper, strong-sounding and masculine voice and stroke his hand on the round cheek of his beautiful mate.

Just then Whisker and Moon-Eye came out from the trees in thier human-shapes that now looked to be around seven years old.

Whisker was like a female-coby of her dad with short, wild and jetblack hair and bright emerald-eyes and were dressed in a blue-green striped t-shirt under an unziped grey hoodie, black jeans and blue rain-boots.

Moon-Eye had the same squinting blue eyes as his mom and his brown hair was also wild as his dad's under a red cap and he was dressed in a mustard-colored rolling-neck sweater under a sky-blue jeans-jacket, light-brown chino trousers and black classic army-boots.

The young parents smiled at thier two puppies.

"Hi, pups, are you ready to go?" Dark-Fang asked.

"Yeah," the human-puppies said in union.

That sunset you could see four wolves running through the landscape.

Dark-Fang looked at his family and then let out an howl of joy, he had finally find a life that he happily called his home.

THE END

* * *

**Do you like this story as a one-shot or should I write a whole story about this?**


End file.
